Undercovers
by grisbyfan82
Summary: Sam and Andy are assigned an undercover op.
1. Chapter 1

_Set after last night season one finale. _

" No Andy, I don't want you joining undercover, especially not with _him_"

" that's not fair Luke. Swarek is my partner. We were asked to join as partners."

"I Can't always be coming in second to your partner"

"Its only fair, I'm second to your work"

"Well my work isn't desperately in love with me"

"So you don't trust me. Im with you Luke, not him. I chose you, not him. You on the other hand choose work over me. Did it slip your that I was making dinner tonight? That you blew me off and you're over 4 hours late?"

"I want you to refuse the job"

"No I'm not going to do that. I've found my niche and its undercover. Sam and I are good partners. We've had 6 busts in as many months. This human trafficking case is monumental…"

"Then I think maybe we should call the moving in together off. Im not going to be second to Swarek. Goodbye Andy, enjoy your life"

With that Luke Callaghan walked out of Andy's life. She sighed and looked at her phone. 12:45am . They'd agreed on 8:30 dinner. Andy had come home tired from her shift and cooked, set a nice candle lit dinner only to have it go to waste. He hadn't called. She didn't seem to be worth it.

Sure he had backed her up during the drug bust and he had been supportive about her father. But she didn't feel complete with him. She didn't feel like a unit. The lived separate lives, came home and night and shared a bed. That was all. They just didn't have the connection she longed for.

As if on queue, her phone buzzed indicating a text message.

_Get some sleep McNally, we are being briefd on the next op tomorrow._

As Andy readied herself for bed and drifted off to sleep, her thoughts wandered to the man with whom she did seem to have that magical connection.

She thought about Sam as her hand traveled down and found the moist folds of her feminine area. She rubbed her nipple with one had and stroked her sensitive clit with the other. Just thinking about his face mad her wet and wanting to come. She thought about how it felt to kiss him, to have his hands on her, his fingers where her fingers now touched. She stroked herself over the edge…

Sam Swarek drank the last gulp of beer and shut off the TV. He thoughts were filled with Andy. _Get over it same, she's with Callaghan. She chose him, not you. If you love something sometimes you have to let it go. _

No one had ever made the emotional connection with Sam the way Andy did. He felt like they didn't even need to speak and they knew where each other stood. She made him feel whole. And when they made physical contact, the earth moved. He was a goner from the day she cuffed him. Her scent was intoxicating and as she kneeled on him and shouted at him all he could think about was that there was a beautiful rookie cop screwing up his job and giving him an hard on. He shook his head at the memory.

Memories was all he had of her. He imagined what it would be like for her to touch him, they way he was touching himself. His hand found its way to his already hard cock. He closed his eyes and began the steady motion of self gratification. He imagined that it was her stroking his balls and rubbing his cock. He could feel himself coming to the edge of the world. She grunted her name and spilled himself out…

"Morning McNally! Here's your coffee, we have a meeting in 10 for the op"

"You're cheerful this morning"

"Sox won"

"I'll never understand how a good cannok like yourself can love a team from Boston over the Jays…"

"what can I say… My grandfather was from Boston, he taught me about baseball and one is for ever part of red sox nation…"

"you are such a dork"

she smiled and Sam's heart ached. His fingers itched to run through her hair and he wanted to kiss her silly.

"You look like you didn't get much sleep. I told you we're going to have a busy day. First official assignment for the 15's undercover task force."

"Luke and I broke up. He asked me to choose him over the job. He doesn't want me partnering with you undercover. I said that I was not going to refuse this job and he said he wasn't going to be second to you. Im second to his job. He blew me off last night. The dinner I made went to waste."

"Im sorry"

"Don't be and I know you're not sorry. It wasn't going to work. I know that now. It couldn't possibly have worked. We were living in 2 different worlds and Im in love with someone else."

"Andy? I, I…"

" don't say anything, We're about to be assigned a huge case. We can't jeopardize that"

"We've uncovered a human trafficking ring operating out of Grenada into Toronto. The buying and selling of babies and young children under the guise of adoption then being sold into households as servants here and in the US. You two will be going under cover as husband and wife interested in securing a child."

Sam looked at Andy. She looked unsettled.

"we've chosen you two because you work well as a team. The best we've had come through here in a long time. The ring is operating out of New York city, but they have there Canadian bas here in Toronto. You'll be undercover for at least 3 months, the amount of time that it takes to contact the 'agency', travel to Grenada to receive the child. Because the operation seems to be a legitimate child adoption service, we need Intel and documentation of what is going on. We've set you up to live in a condo where the ring is operating out of. Other families live there, they are all people involved in the trafficking. You'll be Mr. and Mrs. Sam and Andrea Bouchard. Here are you're keys and address, go meet the movers there at noon."

Best and the others left the office. Sam looked at Andy

"you ok? This is huge. I trust in you"

"thanks, its not that. I was just thinking that its ironic that we'd be assigned a case that would have us disappear and play house for at least three months the morning after I admit to myself that Im with the wrong guy and we break up."

"Andy about before…"

"Sam,. I've been thinking about what I want and need. I need that emotional connection that I get from you. You're the one who makes me whole. I know you probably don't feel that same way. I rejected you twice, but I felt like I had to get it out before we go and become a married couple"

Sam walked over to her. He cupped her face "Andy, I've been painfully in love with you since you tackled me in that ally. But, I don't think we should rush into anything, you've just broken up with Callaghan and we are about to embark on an operation that is going to test our relationship. what couple gests to test the waters before diving in?"

"good point… shall we Mr. Bouchard?"

"We shall Mrs. Bouchard"


	2. Chapter 2

Andy and Sam arrived at their new condo. They went upstairs and looked around

"Nice digs" Sam commented checking out the 2 bedroom condo

"yeah… look the department fully stocked the kitchen for us, oh and look kitchen cookware endorsed by Tom Colicchio.."

"Oh my god… you're a foodie!"

"are you making fun? cuz now I wont be cooking for you"

"No no I'm totally in to dinner a al McNally"

just the there was a buzzing… Sam walked over to the intercom

"Hello?"

"Movers, where should we bring you're stuff?"

"Third floor #312" he clicked off the intercom "did that sound like Epstein?"

The movers, Diaz and Epstein, brought up some boxes of clothing and furnishings. As they were leaving Epstein commented, "you two have fun and don't do anything I would do"

Diaz looked at Andy, sending her a mental message to be careful.

"So" Sam started, "I guess there is just one piece left." He pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

"Sam…"

"Don't look so worried McNally, its not for real. There's no preacher here, just us… should I say something?"

Andy starred at him

"Andy, I, Sam, promise to have your back and support you in this endeavor. I promise to protect you and respect you until us do part" He slipped the ring meant for her onto her finger.

She stared at it. It was beautiful, a traditional Celtic lovers knot ring. She looked at Sam, he looked back

"Sam, did you pick…"

"Its your turn, say something"

"Sam, I Andy, promise to have your back and support you in this endeavor. I promise to protect you and respect you until us do part. She slipped the twin ring on to his finger as a tear slipped down her cheek

Sam reached up and wiped the tear with his thumb. "Andy, I'm g-going to kiss you. I, I can't help myself"

Their lips met he teased her mouth with his tongue. Together, they felt the electricity of love. Their lips locked bring their souls together to make one. The feeling of his lips against hers had intense pleasure, she moaned and trembled. She could feel him against her, growing hard. they encircled each other in their arms around and lost themselves in their scent.

They pulled apart, Sam kissed Andy's neck she moaned

"Sam, we shouldn't, we're working…" she looked him in the eye and dove in for another intense kiss. Wrapping her legs around his hips, he carried them to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed and cam over her. She lifted her shirt off, he leaned down to kiss her chest and neck. She rid her self of her bra. Sam stopped and looked at her

"beautiful. Just so beautiful" He took a nipple into his mouth

Andy groaned "Sam, Please…"

He lost his pants and came over her. He propped him self on his elbows and looked at her stroking her hair. "You're sure about this"

"more than anything"

He reach down and entered her. He nearly passed out from the pleasure. Never has a woman ever felt as good as Andy did. He struggled to keep from loosing himself in her.

"Sam..?"

"I'm ok, you feel so fucking good. Like Im home" He started moving his hips prompting Andy to do the same. He flipped them over so that he could watch her ride him. She learned down and place her forehead against his. The stared into each others eyes and lost them selves…

A while later Sam spoke up, "I guess me consummated the marriage"

Andy chuckled, "Im not sure that Best and Boyko really had this in mind when they gave us the assignment…"

"Sam, what happens now?"

"Well, I can set up in the other room and we can be a 'friend with benefits' situation… or, and I think we should go with this option, we can stop kidding ourselves and admit that we should be together and just go with it… I know you're scared. I promised to have your back and protect you… that was a promise from Sam to Andy nothing to do with mr and mrs Bouchard"


End file.
